In The Darkness
by Mrs Muir
Summary: Spike returns for Buffy.


Title: In the Darkness  
  
Author: Mrs Muir  
  
Summary: Spike returns for Buffy.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to the great and powerful Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Fox  
  
In the Darkness  
  
Spike had been waiting five years for this day. Watching her. Watching her life become slowly more depressing with each passing day. Until this day when he knew that she had reached rock bottom. He stood in the shadows and watched her husband pull into the drive with his new girlfriend in the car. Listened at the screaming that took place in the house. Watched as the fool stood on the front lawn and embarrassed her as the neighbors came out to watch. The man she had chosen to love stood there and called her a freak. He told her she belonged in the sideshow of the circus. Then had driven away laughing at her as she cried.  
  
He waited a while longer. The pile of cigarettes growing at his feet. He waited until the storm moved in and the rain poured down around him. The back door wasn't even locked as he let himself in. Surprisingly she hadn't even uninvited him. He slipped through the house and stood at the entrance to the living room. Buffy was curled up on the couch watching the rain hit the window. Her face streaked with tears that were still falling.  
  
"You finally came back." She didn't turn her head to look in his direction. She didn't have to see him to know he was there. His unique scent of cigarettes and man had wafted to her as soon as he had come through the back door. Like an over eager child running to his parents to tell on their sibling.  
  
He stepped further into the room not sure if she was going to stake him or welcome him. She had been crying the last time he had seen her. The night he had attacked her. The night he had left her.  
  
"I'm sorry." It was all he could think of to say. There was so much to apologize for. So many words left unsaid. So much time in between.  
  
"You could never have hurt me as much as the people around me." She finally turned her head to look at him.  
  
Spike came to sit beside her on the couch. She reached out for his hand and brought it to her lap. Then she told him things he already knew. But he listened anyway. She told him about Dawn who could never quite forgive her. Then had left on graduation day never to return. They barely spoke. She told him about Giles never coming back from England. And of Xander and Anya who had married. They had turned their anger toward her so they wouldn't have to blame each other. And of Willow who now had a new love and was consumed in the life they were building. Finally she told him of the man she had married in an attempt to have something that was hers.  
  
When she was done she turned back toward the window. With one finger she lazily followed a raindrop down the window.  
  
"Now I'm alone."  
  
The simple statement tore at his gut. There was so much pain in her voice. He reached his hand out and ran a strand of her hair through his fingers.  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
She turned back toward him and attempted a small smile. No matter what she did or where she turned Spike was always there. He was the only one who could take all of her and still love her. She stood still holding his hand.  
  
"Make it feel better."  
  
Spike stood and looked down at her. He knew this was in response to her pain. Like before he had left. He had been the only to make her feel. But did it really matter as long as it was him she clung too. Reaching down he scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. This time they would make love in her bed. Because this time he wouldn't leave her. When he carried her into her room he realized it was the same as before. Nothing had changed except for the boxes piled here and there. She had moved from her room to the master room when she had gotten married. Her innocence and youth had been left here.  
  
They came together on the bed. She had practically ripped the clothing from his body. Her teeth and fingernails were reclaiming her territory. Leaving trails of blood across him. He didn't mind as long as she was there writhing under him. Calling out his name. As long as he could bury himself in her warmth.  
  
When they were done he had looked down into her face and wanted to cry. They had brought her back then had abandoned her one by one. She was the best thing that had ever come into his life. It seemed that no one but him could see how truly wonderful she was.  
  
Her eyes were closed but her hands still held onto him. A single tear fell down her face. The she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"I belong in the darkness with you."  
  
It was such a simple statement but he understood exactly what she meant. He ran a hand down the side of her face and asked if she was sure. She nodded yes. A quick shake of his head and his vampire features were in place. Her hand traced the ridges on his face. Delicately she blazed a trail down to his mouth. A finger separated his lips and she reached in to touch his fangs. Pricking a finger on the sharpness. Then her hand followed around to the back of his head and pulled him down so that his face was buried in her neck. She arched upwards as he broke the skin and began to drink from her. The power surged through her and she felt herself have one of the most intense orgasms in her life.  
  
His hand stayed above her heart feeling for the moment she was on the brink of death. When her heart had slowed he pulled back from her neck. He scratched his arm and put the cut to her mouth. But she refused it. Then he remembered Riley and his whore. He scratched himself on his chest right about his nipple. She attached herself to him suckling like a newborn babe. His fingers ran through her hair as she drank her fill. Then the deathlike sleep overcame her and he laid her on the bed covering her with the comforter.  
  
It was time to make preparations. They had to leave town before anyone found out. He went to retrieve his car bringing with him her first kill. The pain had been intense as he had forced the man into the trunk of the car but it would be worth it. He had screamed at him at first. Calling him evil and soulless. But Spike had just laughed at him. When they had reached the house he had been almost docile and had walked down the basement. Spike tied him to the post and left him there to contemplate his fate.  
  
Upstairs he had gone through her clothes and packed suitcases for her. After putting them in the trunk of the car he had wandered back into the house. There was nothing more to do than wait for her to wake up. Night became day then night again. Finally she stirred. The first thing she saw was Spike. She brought her hand up and traced the changes on her face.  
  
"Am I still beautiful to you?"  
  
"Always, pet. Are you hungry?"  
  
She nodded her head yes. He reached a hand out to her and led her to the basement. She had started when she saw her husband tied and waiting for her. It was an ironic twist to end the marriage. Her fingers caressed her wedding band before taking it off and handing it to Spike. Then she approached him but she wasn't sure what to do. She had seen it done and had been bitten herself. But it was different to actually do it yourself. Spike came and guided her through her first kill. The adrenaline rush was the most powerful thing she had ever felt. Even more powerful than the slaying.  
  
She turned to Spike with a smile on her face and a drop of blood glistening on her lips. He bent down to lick it off. But this only led to kissing and making love again. She was finally here with him. And as he took her again he felt a tinge of sorrow that she would never surround him with heat again. But the pay off was worth it. That she would never grow old and they could do anything and go anywhere they wanted.  
  
As they moved to go back upstairs she picked up a can of kerosene. She left a trail of the liquid up the stairs and through the house. As she made a trail through the house she would occasionally pick up a trinket here and there and hand them to Spike. Upstairs she quickly dressed. The last item she took was the comforter where everything had changed for her.  
  
Standing outside the house she stopped the trail on the porch. She reached a hand out to him and he laid his lighter in her palm. Soon the house was blazing. The fire following the trails that Buffy had left for it.  
  
"Do we have time for me to say goodbye?" She would never return to this place. All she wanted was one last look.  
  
He nodded and they got into the car. He drove by the Bronze, the burnt out high school, the college, Gile's old place, Xander and Anya's house and then finally Willow's new place. As they started to drive out of the city limits she went to look behind her.  
  
"Don't look back. There's nothing back there for you."  
  
She didn't turn around just slid closer to him. Laying her head on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh she knew she was finally where she belonged. 


End file.
